Gagner son amour
by klausetcaroline
Summary: 6 ans, après son départ, les pensées de Caroline sont toutes tournées vers l'hybride originel. N'ayant plus la moindre nouvelle, elle décide de voir ce qu'il est devenu mais si tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé? Et si caroline était prête à tout pour qu'il devienne sien. Qui a osé dire que le cœur de Klaus était si facile à gagner. Après le 4*23. klaroline et...(?)
1. Prologue

Intro:

6 ans, après son départ, les pensées de Caroline sont toutes tournées vers l'hybride originel. N'ayant plus la moindre nouvelle, elle décide de voir ce qu'il est devenu mais si tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé? Et si caroline était prête à tout pour qu'il devienne sien.  
klaroline et...(?)

**Qui a osé dire que le cœur de Klaus était si facile a gagner? **

suite après le 4x23.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**Gagner son cœur**

**Prologue.**

* * *

**" Aime-moi ou**

**Déteste-moi**

**...**

**Les deux sont en ma faveur**

**...**

**Si tu m'aimes,**

**je serai toujours dans ton coeur.**

**...**

**Si tu me détestes,**

**je serais toujours dans ta tête."**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Cela fait maintenant six ans qu'il est parti de Mystic falls pour aller s'installer à la Nouvelle Orléans pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Six ans qu'il m'avait dit de sa voix si séduisante:

"_**Il est ton premier amour et moi j' attendrais d'être ton dernier...peu importe le temps que cela prendra." **_

Depuis, il était revenu une seule fois en un coup de vent. Il m'avait intrigué car pour la première fois, il était différent dans le sens qu'il paressait être ailleurs et assez triste et perdu pour être honnête. Je ne connaissais même pas finalement la véritable raison de sa venue. Surement pour me voir, peut-être d'ailleurs pour une certaine bouffée d'oxygène, pour peut-être évacuer son stress et retrouver ce sourire qu'il avait perdu, son si joli sourire d'ailleurs.

Rien que le fait d'y repenser, je me sentais triste et légèrement mal même bien plus, un sentiment d'étouffement. Il avait été courtois et sympathique la dernière fois que je l'avais vu,oui Klaus Mikaelson, l'hybride Originel, que tout le monde craint avec moi était différent. Il avait passé un millénaire à refuser l'amour et pourtant il était prêt à se donner à moi, à s'ouvrir. Il voulait m'offrir le monde et me traiter comme une reine, sa reine.

Qui n'en serait pas flatté?

A son retour, je lui avais reproché que c'était sa faute si moi et Tyler avaient rompu. Même si maintenant je savais que même sans lui on aurait finalement fini par se séparer.

_**"Dans une vie, il y a plusieurs amours mais le grand n'existe qu'une fois"**_

Je connaissais ce plein pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, j'en jouais sans aucune difficulté et ce pouvoir me rendait forte et même bien plus forte que lui. Ainsi je savais que je pouvais lui dire toutes les horreurs que je voulais, nier mes sentiments que d'une certaine façon même si je le blessais sur le coup, il reviendrait toujours vers moi.

Mais à la force de jouer et bien finalement j'avais perdu. Nous nous étions disputé et puis il avait quitté la ville aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et cela sans jamais revenir.

Je pensais que cette dispute serait juste passagère mais apparemment cette fois je m'étais trompé, je l'avais vraiment blessé.

Mais cette dispute camouflait d'autres sentiments, une colère, une haine de me faire ressentir des sentiments pour le bad boy, celui qu'on ne doit en aucun cas tomber amoureuse.

Autrefois, quoi que je dise, je savais qu'il ne m'en porterait pas rigueur car il m'aimait.

Le souscie c'est : est-ce que moi,je l'aimais?

A l'époque, j'étais prise dans un mélange de doute, piégé quelque part entre _**" La haine" **_et _**"l'amour" **_et tout ce qui va avec d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas évident pour moi, il est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup dans ma vie et a tout bousculé. Je le haïssais pour ça.

J'ai d'abord été tué, pour lui, pour servir d'ingrédient. Tuer par Katherine pour que Monsieur le vampire originel, brise sa malédiction de la lune afin d'expulser le côté loup Garou qu'on lui avait bridé.

Comme ci être un vampire Originel ne suffisait pas.

Même si finalement,j'ai été sauvé avant d'être tué pour accomplir le rituel, c'est la tante d'une de mes meilleures amies qui a subi ce pour quoi j'avais été transformé en créature de la nuit et Jenna avait été tué à ma place. Car oui, on ne dupe pas facilement un homme comme lui, quand il veut quelque chose, il va au bout et à de nombreux coups d'avance. Il a tué cette même meilleure amie, Elena, ayant besoin de son sang.

Heureusement Elena, est-une femme pour qui les hommes succombent facilement alors quand deux frères, Damon et Stefan sont épris d'elle et bien on fait tout pour qu'elle ne reste pas morte. Klaus a réattaquer une fois de plus, voulant se resservir de son sang pour créer une armée d'hybrides comme lui.

Elena a été finalement transformé en vampire à cause d'une mauvaise chute que lui à d'ailleurs causée.

On a essayé de le tuer, j'ai servi d'appât pour détourner son attention parce que de toute façon y avait que moi qu'il l'intéressait. Désolé de mon sourire, je suis moi-même perdue. J'ai aimé le distraire, le connaitre, aimer qu'il me courtise comme j'ai aimé me dire:

_**" bouge pas..on va t'envoyer je ne sais où mais au moins bon débarras."**_

Et puis d'un côté même si je me disais trop intelligente pour me laisser séduire et bien il me captivait, me chamboulait...me séduisait. Un seul sourire en essayant de jouer au charmeur, je fondais littéralement comme neige au soleil.

Pourquoi, est-il aussi sexy? pourquoi j'adore le détester?

Il s'est servi de mon meilleur ami aussi enfin... il a fait beaucoup de choses horribles tout autour de moi. Il est mon ennemi.

Pourtant je suis folle de lui. Non je le hais!

En fait, je crois que je l'aime autant que je le déteste.

En le voyant je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le gifler ou de le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Finalement après tant d'années qui se sont écoulées sans la moindre nouvelle, je me suis aperçu que je ne le détestais plus mais qu'il me manquait et qu'il éveillait ma curiosité. Je me demandais sans cesse, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans? Ce qu'il était devenu?

J'avais essayé de l'appeler durant la première année et davantage après notre dernière dispute pour m'excuser mais il ne m'avait jamais répondu. Les tonalités rettentissaient et malgré les messages laissés sur son répondeur, il ne m'a plus jamais donné signe de vie et depuis je n'avais jamais retenté à le rappeler par peur qu'il me rejette ou qu'il ne me réponde toujours pas, une fois de plus.

Pourtant cette dispute n'était pas la pire qu'on avez eu, alors pourquoi cette fois cela était différent?

Des questions me trottaient sans arrêt. Pensait-il encore à moi? m'aimait-il toujours? comptait-il toujours être mon dernier amour?

Car moi entre l'envie de le gifler ou de le plaquer pour l'embrasser, je crois que cette fois la première option n'était plus d'actualité et pour la deuxième, je n'avais pas encore décidé mais après tout...pourquoi pas.

* * *

**_Non non... je suis bien censé être en pause pour ne pas me concentrer sur le fil et la construction de mes fics mais celle-ci est toute nouvelle donc pas besoin de penser à tout donc du coup, l'esprit et ma tête n'ont pas besoin de se retourner dans tous les sens enfin beaucoup moins et mon esprit est en manque de notre si beau Klaroline._**

**_ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura cette fic, je pense qu'elle ne sera pas très longue enfin avec moi, rien n'est gagné! ;). Cela fait un petit moment que je pense à une histoire telle que celle-ci alors pourquoi pas._**

**_Alors mes petits loups?...vous me suivez? Klausetcaroline._**


	2. Chapter 1 - Faire preuve de courage

**Gagner son coeur**

_**Coucou à vous, et bien merci pour vos reviews en masse, je souhaite que cela continue. Merci...Merci. Je suis contente que le fait que se soit Caro qui rame pour Klaus vous intéresse alors vous ne serez pas déçu, c'est à vos risques et périls car pas beaucoup d'auteurs à mon avis oseraient partir dans ce sens. **__**Au tour de Caroline de se battre pour lui et je peux vous assurer qu'elle va vraiment avoir besoin d'une bonne paire de rames.**_

**Carine****: **voilà la suite, désolé je viens de faire mon retour ayant retrouvé internet. bonne lecture. biz

**Melle Klaroline: **voila la suite et je te laisse découvrir le pourquoi à travers mes chapitres**.**

**Odessa****: **Alors pour Hayley, tu seras ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'elle est devenu. Pour Tyler pour l'instant, il n'est pas prévu mais on ne sait jamais. Contente de voir que tu aimes le fait que notre Caro rame, tu vas pas être déçu.

**Guest: **contente que tu apprécies la trame de l'histoire, bonne lecture.

**vipstef: **hey ravi que tu aimes alors j'espère retrouver ta review hihi.

**Klaroline68: **voici la suite et bonne lecture.

**La plume du temps: **merci et bonne lecture a toi.

**lea Michaelson**: bonne lecture

**Lilihammer56: **je te laisse découvrir l'histoire à travers les chapitres mais je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu vas sourire voyant ce que j'ai fait de cette fiction. ( c'est un amusement comme la tienne, je vais vraiment jouer avec les caractères des personnages, dont un qui aura vraiment changé). dsl y'a un perso que t'aimes pas, j'espère que tu liras tout de même.

**Mel023**: voilà la suite et contente que tu aimes.

**Elo69: **contente que tu apprécies la tournure de la fic, en espérant que ce soit toujours le cas à travers les chapitres. je peux être sadique, tu le sais. biz

**nightmare2054 **merci c'est trop gentil. oh que si je les lis les spoilers enfin là sans internet je suis à la ramasse mais je sais pas pourquoi je sents que toi aussi tu les lis.

**Floriane13**: oh une petite revenante, sa fait trop plaisir.

**Theoriginalswithklaus**: oui je prends bien en compte la grossesse d'hayley et certains événements de To. A bientôt.

**Justine**: merci c'est trop gentil, j'espère que ma fiction te plaira bisous et bonne lecture.

**Phoenix1910**: voilà la suite à bientôt et merci.

**Rin-sesshomaru1**: voilà la suite et j'espère à bientôt.

* * *

**" Aime-moi ou**

**Déteste moi**

**...**

**Les deux sont en ma faveur**

**...**

**Si tu m'aimes,**

**je serai toujours dans ton coeur.**

**...**

**Si tu me détestes,**

**je serais toujours dans ta tête."**

* * *

Chapitre 1- Faire preuve de courage

**POV Caroline**

le soleil tapait à la vitre de ma chambre alors que le soleil réchauffait ma peau. Je me redressais puis m'étirais tout en attrapant mes cheveux blonds, les mettant tous du même côté. Un soupir s'échappait de ma bouche en déviant mes yeux sur ma table de nuit afin de regarder mon portable posé sur le plateau de celle-ci.

Je me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse tout en ouvrant un des tiroirs où un tas de lettres étaient ici empilées les unes sur les autres retenus par un simple petit élastique sous le point de céder n'en supportant pas une seule de plus. Elles étaient toutes là pour un seul et unique destinataire qui ne les méritait même pas puisque apparemment j'étais la seule à penser à lui. Le nom de "_**Klaus**_"était inscrit à la plume sur chacune d'entre elles avec l'écriture la plus soignée qu'il m'était possible de réaliser.

Je ne cessais de regarder le ciel en joignant mes mains afin de supplier qu'il me fasse un signe, qu'il me donne de ses nouvelles. Rien que d'entendre mon prénom avec le ronronnement de sa voix me comblerait de bonheur. Et en pensant à sa voix, j'en avais même oublié l'intonation de celle-ci. Seul un souvenir d'une voix agréable et d'un accent qui avait la particularité d'être sexy et attachant était resté ancré dans mon esprit.

L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau nue alors que mon front et mes mains étaient posés sur la paroi de douche. Fermant les yeux, le ruissellement de l'eau sur mon corps avait la particularité de se mélanger à mes larmes. Je donnerais tout à ce moment pour entendre le son de sa voix.

Cela faisait un moment que l'eau brûlante coulait sur moi essayant de me relaxer alors que la buée avait pri totale possession de la pièce d'eau. Le jet de la douche était au minimum afin d'entendre la moindre petite sonnerie émanant de ce fichu téléphone portable mais rien. Je sortais tout en ronchonnant dans mes moustaches entourées d'une serviette quand la sonnerie de celui-ci résonna dans la pièce.

J'attrapais mon portable ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était, c'était le destin, je le savais déja.

Un oui plein d'extase résonna dans mon appartement tout en remettant ma serviette en place. Entendant le son de la voix de mon interlocuteur, l'extase du oui s'était transformée en un soupir.

**"-Merci c'est sympa pour moi, et non ce n'est que moi!"**

**"- Désolé Stefan!"** soufflais-je

Mon meilleur ami me proposait de venir au Mystic Grill pour boire un verre et en même temps penser à autre chose. J'acceptais ayant besoin de sortir et voir mon ami ne pouvait que me faire du bien. De plus depuis le départ de Klaus je devais admettre que Stefan avait toujours été là pour moi. Il ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Après une préparation rapide, j'avais pris la direction du bar. Je m'arrêtais regardant le petit banc de l'autre côté, je revoyais Klaus s'assoir dessus me regardant avec son si beau sourire me demandant d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaitre. Je continuais ma route en entrant trouvant Stefan appuyé contre la tablette à l'endroit où l'originel avait posé ses yeux sur moi avant de me suivre jusqu'à ce fameux banc.

Un autre soupir sortit de ma bouche en me dirigeant vers Stefan.

**"-Vas- tu arrêter de souffler!"**

**"-Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi!"**

Stefan se mit à décrocher un rire. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, entre celle qui pensait être l'amour de sa vie qui l'avait quitté pour son frère, Klaus qui l'avait fait éteindre ses émotions et l'épreuve Silas. Il avait réussit à reprendre le cours de sa vie. J'avais été très inquiète pour lui d'ailleurs, après qu'il avait été libéré de cette boîte immergée dans l'eau ou le pauvre se noyait sans cesse, il avait vécu un véritable traumatisme et il perdait l'esprit petit à petit mais d'un coup il avait réussi à en ressortir plus fort et la tête haute.

**"- Alors ma belle, toujours pas de message de ton dernier amour," **s'amusa-t-il

Et oui j'avais tout avoué à Stefan. Il était un véritable ami à mes yeux et je savais qu'il me jugerait moins. De plus, il avait cerné depuis longtemps que L'originel ne mettais pas indifférent. Et la promesse de Klaus, d'être mon dernier amour était si touchante qu'il fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Eh oui, même avec le temps, j'étais toujours Caroline Forbes, incapable de tenir sa langue et ceux à qui cela ne plaisait pas c'était pareille.

**"- Hein..hein très drôle...NON!" **dis-je en boudant

**"-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas?"**

**"-J'ai essayé d'appeler mais je fixe sans arrêt son nom et mon index n'appuie pas!"**

**"-Si tu veux je te prête le mien, regarde il a juste la bonne pression!" **dit-il en se moquant de moi en appuyant son doigt sur la tablette de bar.

Je secouais la tête, dévoilant un sourire en coin alors qu'il rayonnait de bonne humeur.

**"-J'ai peur qu'il ne me réponde toujours pas!" **avouais-je

**"-Care, ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as appelé et qu'il ne t'a pas répondu?"**

**"- Bientôt 5 ans !"**

Stefan me regardait étrangement à ma réponse puis rigola en me disant que j'étais incroyable et vraiment dingue.

**"- Comme tu dis ça fait cinq ans... je doute que Klaus pense encore à votre dispute"**

**"- Tu crois qu'il pense plus à moi!" **lui dis-je avec une voix triste

**"-Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire, simplement que l'eau à couler sous les ponts et qu'il ne va pas t'en vouloir pendant des années pour une simple dispute de lui avoir balancé que c'était sa faute si ton couple n'avait pas marché!"**

**"-J'ai dit que je le haïssais aussi!"** avouais-je

**"- Caroline, c'est Klaus et tu lui as dit bien plus d'une fois et cela l'a pas empêché de te dire qu'il serait ton dernier amour."**

**"- Alors pourquoi il n'a jamais rappelé?ni répondu? je lui ai laissé je ne sais combien de message à la limite de lui saturer sa boîte vocale."** lui répondis-je alors que tous les deux nous partions dans un sourire nerveux devant mon obsession.

Comme ma mère disait quand j'avais décidé quelque chose je ne l'avais pas ailleurs quitte à sortir les griffes même si pour un vampire, je n'avais pas la moindre méchanceté, je n'avais jamais tendance à lâcher prise quand je désirais quelque chose.

**"-Imagine, je me serais fait mordre par un loup garou et j'aurais besoin de son sang, j'aurais eu le temps d'agoniser je serais morte depuis belle lurette.**

**"-Cela veut pas dire qu'il ne les écoutait pas et je suis sure qu'il avait d'autres problèmes quand il est revenu !" **finissait-il

**"-Il paressait triste, c'est vrai j'ai remarqué aussi. Il a retrouvé le sourire quand il m'a vu et puis moi j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer boulé. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide? comment tu as fait pour réussir à avancer, à passer à autre chose après tout ce par quoi tu es passé "**

Stefan ne répondit pas, je déviais le regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils voyant qu'il était plutôt gêné.

**"-J'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec tout le monde, caroline!" **m'avouait-il

**"-Que veux-tu dire?"**

Stefan m'avouait que lui aussi avait rencontré Klaus juste après notre dispute. Il l' avait intercepté alors qu'il reprenait sa voiture pour repartir . Il m'expliquait lui avoir demandé de le contraindre à tourner la page avec Elena et à effacer le traumatisme avec Silas. Apparemment Stefan n'avait pas eu besoin d'en débattre avec lui car il avait accepté sans poser de questions. J'étais légèrement scotché et à la fois choqué autant par la demande de Stefan que par le geste de l'originel. Je l'écoutais avec attention quand mon meilleur ami m'avouait aussi:

"-**Il est ensuite rentré dans sa voiture et en partant il a ouvert sa fenêtre et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi!"**

**"-Il t'a dit ça?** dis-je avec un émerveillement faisant sourire mon ami.

**"- Oui ! T****u ****vois même si tu l'as envoyé une fois de plus sur les roses, il se souciait de toi... encore...comme d'habitude! C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il y avait surement quelque chose d'autre. Et tu l'as dit toi-même il avait retrouvé le sourire en te voyant! "**

Je souriais bêtement mais savoir que mon originel avait demandé à ce qu'on veille sur moi était agréable. Je retrouvais espoir et un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude envahissait mon être.

**"-Tu devrais l'appeler!" **me dit-il en se levant en me faisant signe qu'il allait au petit coin.

Je plongeais la main dans mon sac et trouvais mon portable sans difficulté contrairement à d'habitude. Je le sortis tout en parcourant le répertoire jusqu'à la lettre K. Le nom de Klaus était inscrit à l'écran et mon index était à quelque centimètre de la touche verte lançant l'appel. Cela faisait déja un petit moment que j'étais fixé sur le nom sans laisser mon doigt faire la pression suffisante pour lancer l'appel. La peur de son rejet m'ôtait tout courage.

Stefan passa derrière moi en appuyant un coup sec sur la touche.

**"-NON,Stefan!" **essayais-je de stopper l'appel quand mon ami attrapa le portable en rigolant en me disant que c'était trop tard.

J'entendis une voix à travers le téléphone ce qui stoppa notre chamaillerie à l'instant.

**"-NON!" **l'attrapais-je sans difficulté, Stefan étant autant sous le choc que moi.

Je recherchais son numéro dans mon répertoire relançant l'appel avant de le porter à mon oreille. Je recommençais sans cesse à le recomposer sans m'arrêter.

**"-Caroline !"**

**"-C'est pas possible !" **dis-je sans prêter attention à mon ami, ne voulant pas y croire.

**"-Peut-être qu'en essayant sans cesse de l'appeler tu as modifié sans le vouloir..."**

**"- Je n'ai rien modifié!" **m'énervais-je

Je lui attrapais son téléphone sachant que lui aussi l'avait. Je composais le numéro quand la même voix retentissait au creux de mon oreille:

_**"ce numéro n'est plus attribué"**_

**"-Et bien maintenant ça va être compliqué de lui laisser des messages!" **s'exclama Stefan en avalant sa salive.

Je me retournais vers lui choquée, je venais de me prendre une baffe considérable en pleine figure. J'avais le souffle coupé et étais plongé dans un sentiment de détresse alors que je sentais comme si je manquais d'air.

_**"-**_**Non, c'est pas possible!"**fut ma dernière phrase.**" Il a pas fait ça?"**

* * *

**Mystère. Mystère. J'attends toutes vos théories . **

_**Merci pour votre soutien vous êtes adorables. J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre et j'imagine que des questions doivent trotter dans votre tête. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez déja de nombreuses réponses de ce qui est arrivé à Klaus. **_

_**je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, que du bonheur pour cette nouvelle année. Et je compte sur vos reviews. Bisous à vous tous.**_

_**Klausetcaroline.**_


	3. Chapter 2- Le fruit de la trahison

**Merci a vous tous, me voilà déjà. Et oui j'étais trop pressée de vous faire découvrir ce que je vous préparais pour cette fiction. Alors bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

**Melle Klaroline: voila la véritable histoire et le pourquoi. bonne lecture.**

**Odessa: j'adore voir ta petite tête fumé,*_* voici la véritable raison.**

**Klaroline68: et là voilà, j'ai pas mis de temps, tu vois.**

**Lilihammer56: voilà ma louloute, bonne lecture**

**Guest: merci beaucoup de dire que l'histoire est intéressante et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous laisse découvrir cette suite.**

**Ginnybella98: ma nouvelle lectrice, hihi, voila la suite et bonne lecture.**

**Theoriginallswithklaus: ****bonne lecture à toi**

**LeaMichaelson: aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait; voila la suite.**

**Always-Klaroline: réponse dans le chapitre et merci.**

**La plume du temps: voilà la suite et très bonne lecture, j'adore le chapitre.**

* * *

**Note:**

**_Certains personnages de cette fiction vont avoir un comportement très différent de ce qu'on connaît. Je m'amuse c'est de la pure fiction et aussi un jeu. En aucun cas je vois cette suite._**

* * *

**Gagner son coeur**

* * *

**" Aime-moi ou**

**Déteste moi**

**...**

**Les deux sont en ma faveur**

**...**

**Si tu m'aimes,**

**je serai toujours dans ton coeur.**

**...**

**Si tu me détestes,**

**je serais toujours dans ta tête."**

* * *

**Chapitre 2- le fruit de la trahison**

**POV Caroline**

Comment pouvait-on faire ça? J'étais triste et je ne comprenais pas comment avait-il pu couper les ponts comme ça sans se donner la peine de me donner son nouveau numéro. Comment comptait-il être mon dernier amour s'il m'abandonnait de cette façon. Un silence avait envahi la pièce alors que je m'étais assise plongé dans les millions de pensées qui traversaient mon esprit quand une fine douceur caressa le dessous de mon oeil.

Je levais les yeux avec lenteur trouvant Stefan agenouillé au sol essuyant l'une de mes larmes avec un regard des plus compatissants.

**"-Pourquoi j'ai si mal?" **lâchais-je avec une toute petite voix.

**"-Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes, Caroline!"**

Une autre larme s'échappa de la pointe de mon oeil se faufilant sur ma joue ou la perle salée alla se nicher au coin de mes lèvres.

"-**Qu'est-ce que ça va changer maintenant c'est trop tard, il est passé à autre chose, regarde, même son numéro n'est plus le bon, comment je vais faire pour le retrouver!"**

"-**Caroline, Klaus n'est pas comme nous, nous on est rien dans ce monde mais les originels sont connu de tous! on va le retrouver, je t'en donne ma parole, je vais t'aider et on va partir directement en direction de la Nouvelle Orléans, c'est un début non?"**

**"-Tu veux bien m'aider à le trouver et à aller là-bas?"**

**"-je lui es promis de veiller sur toi , je tiendrais ma promesse comme lui tiendra la sienne!"**

**"-Tu en es sûre?"**

**"-Oui, on dira ce qu'on voudra mais malgré ses défauts c'est un homme de parole et moi il est hors de question que je laisse ma gentille vampirette toute seule dans une grande ville comme la Nouvelle Orléans."**

J'écoutais mon ami en souriant et l'enlaçais fort dans mes bras afin de lui montrer toute ma reconnaissance.

Cela faisait des heures que nous avions quitté Mystic Falls en direction de la Nouvelle Orléans où mon regard parcourait le paysage. J'aurais pensé que voir le panneau comme quoi je quittais Mystic Falls m'aurait attristé mais non bien au contraire, j'étais comme soulagé, plus légère car mon coeur n'espérait qu'une chose, le revoir .

Ce voyage me faisait peur autant qu'il m'excitait. Mon ami rigolait à ma tête et m'avouait que mes soupirs de frustrations avaient été remplacés par des soupirs de soulagement.

Finalement, ce n'est pas lui mais moi qui irais à lui.

**"-Tu sais Caroline, il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses un peu car tu vas te faire manger là-bas, les grandes villes n'ont rien à voir avec Mystic falls.**

**"- Eh bien, c'est MON originel qui va les manger!" **dis-je avec un sourire aussi malicieux que fier étalant mes jambes sur le tableau de bord.

**"-Mon!" **dit-il étonné en me regardant

**"-Quoi? j'en fais ma priorité absolue!" **répondis-je ce qui fit rire Stefan.

La voiture s'arrêta alors que je laissais mon regard parcourir cette ville qui ne ressemblait en rien à quoi je connaissais. Stefan me présenta le quartier français, endroit où les vampires avaient pri possession des lieux. Il tirait la porte du Rousseau me laissant entrer. On avait décidé de se partager le travail alors c'est en me dirigeant vers une jeune femme blonde munie d'un tablier que je commençais mon enquête.

Je lui décrivais la famille originelle dans les moindres détails afin qu'elle m'aide à les identifier mais sa réponse ne fut qu'un non de la tête.

**"-Réfléchissez bien, il ne passe pas une aperçue. Il est blond, beau garçon, charismatique, son frère est toujours en costume chic. Et lui a souvent une veste en cuir, c'est un bad boy quoi, un très sexy bad boy!"** dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

**"-C'est le frère de Rebekah?"**

**"-Ah" **soupirais-je de soulagement "**c'est ça, vous voyez quand vous voulez!"**

Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahissait. Enfin après tout ce temps, j'allais enfin le retrouver que j'étais des plus heureuse.

**"-Ils vivent dans un manoir, un peu plus loin!"**

Elle me tendait une serviette où elle avait inscrit l'adresse. Je la remerciais en faisant signe à mon ami. La jeune serveuse m'interpella ce qui me fit me retourner.

**"-Par contre le bad boy a la veste en cuir, il est brun, pas blond!"**

**"-Hein!" **dis-je interloqué **" à la rigueur châtain clair mais pas brun!"**

**"-Si vous le dites!"**me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Je la regardais avec détermination alors que je commençais à être plus agacé, un véritable énervement à me faire contrarier par une simple petite humaine. Je m'avançais vers elle avec un regard assez froid. Je comprenais pas vraiment ma réaction, car cela semblait que très peu de choses mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais vraiment à fleur de peau. Je fus arrêté par Stefan qui m'attrapa en me soulevant du sol afin de sortir du Rousseau avec ma serviette et l'adresse des Mikaelson à la main.

**"-Quand je t'ai dit d'être moins gentille, ce n'était pas à ce quoi, je pensais!"**

**"-Elle m'a énervé, Klaus est brun maintenant, elle se fiche de moi ou quoi" **partis-je en m'installant dans la voiture prête à prendre la direction de cette adresse.

Devant ma détermination, il monta dans la voiture. Nous arrivions après quelques minutes devant un splendide manoir.

Aucun doute, vu la merveilleuse bâtisse, on était au bon endroit.

Stefan me fit un petit signe de regarder sous un apprenti ou un 4x4 noir était garé.

**"-C'est la voiture de Klaus!" **sautillais-je si émue.

Je souriais et avais même envie de pleurer de joie en m'avançant vers l'entrée tout en montant les marches de la demeure à grandes enjambées.

**"-Attends Caroline, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il a exactement la même voiture qu'il y a six ans!"**

**"-C'est un détail, on s'en fiche regarde c'est bien Rebekah là!" **dis-je en la montrant assise dans l'un des fauteuils avec un livre à la main.

Je frappais à la porte plein d'espoir quand la blonde originelle ouvra la porte à la volée écarquillant les yeux à notre présence. Je lui fis un petit soupir timide alors que j'entrais avec assurance dans le manoir sans son autorisation. Je tenais plus en place, il fallait que je le vois. Je pouvais ignorer qu'elle si coquette habituellement avait l'air d'être fatiguée et que son visage était marqué par la lassitude.

"-**Rebekah où est Klaus...je sais que je débarque comme ça mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir,...je dois lui avouer mes réels sentiments...pour lui!" **finis-je par sortir.

Cela avait été plus facile finalement à avouer que j'aurais pensé.

**"-Je suis vraiment désolé, Caroline. Klaus ne vit plus ici!"**

**"-Comment ça, il ne vit plus ici, c'est son 4x4 qui est garé devant et la serveuse au bar m'a donné l'adresse a part qu'elle m'a dit qu'il était brun, enfin ça c'est qu'un détail...!" **commençais-je mon monologue.

**"-La serveuse du Rousseau, est arrivée il y a quelques mois, elle n'a jamais connu Klaus! Et en ce qui concerne la voiture, il l'a abandonné, C'est Elijah qui l'a ramené ici, il y a longtemps!"**

Je m'installais sur le canapé en face d'elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Malgré toutes les querelles qu'ils avaient les uns avec les autres, je savais que Klaus les aimait et je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu couper les ponts avec tout le monde.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas pu faire ça sans raison, c'est...impensable!"**

**"-Beaucoup de choses se sont passé ici, tu sais. Je suppose que déjà tu n'es pas au courant sur la raison qui l'a poussé à quitter Mystic Falls et à venir ici?"**

Devant mon ignorance, l'originelle commença à tout me dévoiler. Plus j'écoutais plus ma bouche s'étendait. Elle m'avouait qu'il avait eu une relation d'un soir avec Hayley, celle que je n'avais jamais pu encadrer et que de cette union, la louve avait donné naissance à une petite fille.

**"-Il est papa!" **dis-je avec une petite voix triste alors que Stefan me prenait la main voyant mon état.

Apparemment personne ne savait vraiment comment cela avait été possible mais Klaus l'avait fait. J'étais à la fois triste et mon coeur était resseré dans ma poitrine de savoir que mon originel avait eu une relation avec une autre femme.

**"-Elijah et Nik, on commençé à avoir pas mal de querelles, ils avaient du mal à s'entendre. Au départ, Klaus ne voulait pas l'enfant et Elijah, lui voyait une chance de réunir notre famille mais il a commençé à avoir des sentiments, de vrais sentiments pour Hayley et Nik n'a pas supporté ça. **

**"-Il était amoureux d'elle?" **dis-je avec tristesse

**"-Non, il avait peur qu'Elijah lui vole sa place de père, c'était d'un ridicule!"**

**"-Non, c'est compréhensible. " **corrigeais-je** "c'est pour ça qu'il est parti?"**

"-**Je l'ai trahi!... Je me suis allié à un de ses ennemis et on lui a tendu un piège! Je sais que j'ai merdé cette fois-là. J'étais amoureuse et lui m'interdisait à chaque fois de tomber amoureuse, Nik me fait peur avec ses crises de colère, il n'a jamais pris de gants avec nous. Il est imprévisible et a des problèmes de colère, de paranoïa que c'est très compliqué de vivre avec lui."**

**"-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose!" **dis-je avec colère en relevant le regard.

**"-Non, il a réussi à s'en sortir tout seul, il a été digne de ce qu'il était mais après ça il n'était plus vraiment lui-même!" **

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

**Pov Rebekah.**

Je m'avançais vers lui alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, laissant ses doigts parcourir la dague dans sa main. J'étais loin d'être rassuré et n'en menais pas large à aller à sa rencontre. Même une pointe de regret était camouflé en moi. Je connaissais mon frère et je savais qu'il se vengerait à sa façon et le plus terrible, c'est que je l'avais déçu et lui avais menti.

Nik, ne supportait pas la trahison et encore moins de son entourage. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois où il nous avait plongé dans un sommeil artificiel avec la dague pour nous neutraliser.

**"-****Elijah est à la maison et tu as qu'une seule dague, alors lequel de nous deux vas-tu punir?**

**"-J'ai envisagé un jeu!" **me répondit-il sans se donner la peine de se retourner **" am stram gram pic et pic... et colègram!" **flasha-t-il derrière moi en m'encerclant le cou en me menaçant avec la dague.

**"-Tu m'as trahi...ma propre soeur!" **continua-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

**"-Niklaus, ne t'avise pas!" **arriva mon ainé afin de l'empêcher de s'attaquer à moi.

**"-Peut-être que ça devrait être toi, mon frère!" **se retourna-t-il sur lui en avec colère et tristesse.

Nik s'éloignait de moi tout en reculant comme pour s'éloigner de nous nous menaçant toujours avec son arme à la main.

A ce moment-là, mon frère était perdu et n'était plus vraiment lui-même, il se sentait seul et était envahi par ses propres démons alors qu'il reprochait à Elijah de passer du temps avec la femme qui portait son enfant et de vouloir lui prendre sa place.

**"-ça n'à rien avoir avec Hayley!" **lui répondit notre ainé.

**"-Tout a avoir avec elle!" **cria-t-il de rage **" elle t'a tout de suite adoré et maintenant mon enfant, mon sang va grandir et t'appeler papa!"** lâcha mon frère alors qu'on pouvait lire à travers ses yeux toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait .

Elijah, avait un regard assez émue de ce qui se passait dans la tête de notre frère alors que Nik n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses peurs et faiblesses et pourtant là, à ce moment, il était sur ses gardes pour se protéger alors que ses peurs et sa douleur le rongeaient. J'essayais de lui expliquer que c'était lui qui n'avait cessé au fil des siècles de nous repousser alors que nous nous avions passé du temps à vouloir reconstruire notre famille.

**"-Qu'ai-je fait ses derniers temps à part coopérer?" **nous demanda-t-il avec une voix des plus tremblante se laissant envahir par ses émotions alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. **"M'incliner devant toi, mon frère pour me racheter de t'avoir dagué!" **pointait-il la dague alors que ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tellement cette douleur l'envahissait.

**"-Regarde-toi, soeurette"** s'adressa-t-il à moi **" pendant que tu répètes le même cycle avec Marcel en tombant à nouveau amoureuse d'un homme avec qui tu ne devrais pas être pendant qu'il contrôle l'empire que nous avons construit et qu'il a pris!" **cria-t-il avec tristesse et détermination afin de nous faire réagir.

**"-Maintenant je ne fais aucune excuse pour d'anciens péchés" **s'avança-t-il vers notre frère **" mais dans le seul moment où vous auriez pu choisir d' être avec moi...de croire en moi. De croire que mes intentions envers mon enfant étaient pures, vous avez choisi d'être contre moi aux côtés de mes ennemis."**

Elijah et moi nous étions tout de même attristé au chagrin de mon frère. C'était une véritable torture pour lui et nous n'étions pas insensibles. c'était notre frère et nous l'aimions tout de même. Nik s'était avançé vers nous nous avouant que lui aussi avait voulu qu'on se retrouve mais que pour lui, c'était terminé.

**"-Vous pouvez rester ici, ensemble et à jamais**" dit-il avec une dernière larme qui glissait sur sa joue **" je m'en vais, c'est bien ce que tu voulais afin de passer plus de temps avec la femme qui porte mon enfant?"**

Elijah se mordilla la lèvre afin d'évacuer cette frustration et son chagrin devant la douleur et la décision de son petit frère alors que celui-ci lui redonnait la dague. Moi-même, des millions de pensées traversaient mon esprit. Mon frère avait réussi à me toucher au coeur, le voyant si triste et cela malgré toute la colère que j'avais pour lui. C'était mon frère et d'une certaine façon ni moi ni Elijah ne pouvions passer à côté de nos sentiments envers lui.

_**Fin du flash back**_

* * *

**POV caroline**

**"- on a essayé de se faire pardonner mais Nik est resté distant et ne voulait pas nous voir. Elijah d'ailleurs s'est démené pour qu'il rentre à la maison, il s'est même excusé de l'avoir accusé d'avoir penser qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions envers le bébé!"**

**"-De mauvaises intentions!" **dis-je choquée

"-** on a découvert que le sang du bébé pouvait créer des hybrides et on le lui a reproché de vouloir l'utiliser afin de créer une armée grâce au sang de ma nièce!"**

J'étais plus que choqué et j'imaginais à quel point tout ça avait dû le faire souffrir. Et là je m'en voulais cruellement de n'avoir pas été là.

**"-Puis le temps est passé. Notre frère ne voulait plus nous voir, il nous évitait tout en gardant un oeil sur nous. Il était perdu et était plus qu'une ombre, il buvait sans cesse. Il était devenu une épave."**

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes, qui le pouvait? devant une telle chose. Rien que d'imaginer l'état de mon originel me brisait le coeur. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi quand il était revenu, il était si malheureux.

**"-Et Elijah et Hayley que sont-ils devenus?"**demanda Stefan alors que je n'étais même plus en état de poser des questions.

J'étais comme paralysé fixant un point dans le vide me laissant noyer par le chagrin sur ce qu'avait dû ressentir mon originel.

**"-** **Elijah et Hayley n'ont pas pu résister à leur attirance et se sont mis en couple. Puis elle a accouché de ma nièce!"**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

**POV ELIJAH.**

Je courais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital après l'appel de ma soeur m'informant que le travail avait commencé et qu'elle venait d'amener Hayley qui était sur le point de donner la vie.

Je percutais ma soeur qui rigola en me voyant courir et mon visage devenu plus que nerveux.

**"-ça va aller Elijah, souffle!" **rigola-t-elle **" ils s'occupent d'elle et tu sais à quoi tu as le droit?"**

**"-Non!" **fronçais-je les sourcils

**"-Une belle blouse, des chaussons en papier !" **se moqua-t-elle **" ça va te changer de ton costume!"**

**"-****j'ai envoyé un message à notre frère, il a le droit de savoir que sa fille va naitre!"**

**"-Je l'ai fait aussi, les grands esprits rencontrent! allez dépêches-toi, Hayley va avoir besoin de toi!"**

J'entrais dans le bloc prévu pour l'accouchement alors que je voyais son visage fatigué dû aux nombreuses contractions. Elle me souria me voyant là auprès d'elle, je lui prenais la main en lui déposant un baiser afin de lui montrer mon soutien. Après de nombreuses heures où si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, elle m'aurait broyé la main. Nous étions entourés de professionnels l'aidant à faire sortir le bébé. Les premiers cris se font entendre alors que nos larmes coulaient de bonheur, voyant ce petit ange atterrir sur son ventre. Les sages-femmes s'occupaient du bébé, lui faisant un bon petit coup de toilette afin de faire ressortir son visage de porcelaine. Une fois habillée dans son petit pyjama de naissance rose, elle était à croqué.

**"-Allez ma puce, va avec ton papa" **me la tendit la sage-femme en la plaçant dans mes bras.

**"-Heu...je ne suis pas son..." **m'arrêtais-je en regardant cette frimousse d'ange dans mes bras qui pourtant ne cessait de pleurer.

Je souriais devant la beauté de cette petite chose, si fragile, si merveilleuse. Je m'avançais vers la maman en lui tendant alors qu'elle ne préférait pas la prendre ne se sentant pas au top de sa forme, elle venait de donner la vie et était épuisée. Elle se contenta de faire un tendre baiser sur le front de la petite et de lui caresser la joue en lui disant des mots d'amour .

**"-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai envoyé un message à mon frère, c'est sa fille, il a le droit de la voir"**

**"-Elijah, arrête de t'occuper de ton frère, il ne s'approchera pas d' Andréa alors qu'il est toujours ivre****!...**** Tu feras un bien meilleur père pour elle!"**

**"-Ne dis pas ça." **soufflais-je **" Andréa?" **dis-je surpris

**"-Oui après tout c'est à l'origine mon nom de naissance alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être sympa de l'appeler comme ça!"**

**"-C'est une très bonne idée, je vais chercher ma soeur qui doit tourner en rond pour voir sa nièce!"**

**"-Trop tard, où est ma petite chérie!" **se faufila-t-elle toute gaga dans la chambre.**"Oh qu'elle est trop belle!"**

**"-T'as vu sa mère aussi!"** se vanta Hayley en rigolant.

**"-Elle a le nez de Nik!" **avoua ma soeur ce qui fit grimacer Hayley.

Je laissais ma soeur et Hayley contempler cette magnifique petite puce. Tout en regardant mon portable, je me dirigeais vers la boutique afin de trouver un petit cadeau pour Andréa. Après de longues minutes, je revenais vers les filles alors que la petite faisait toujours entendre le son de sa voix alors qu'Hayley l'avait finalement prise dans ses bras.

**"-Est-ce que tout va bien?" **lui demandais-je avec inquiétude voyant Hayley essayant de la bercer.

**"- J'ai essayé de la prendre car elle ne cesse de pleurer mais y a rien à faire, elle ne se calme pas!"**

**"-Elle a un bon petit caractère, ma nièce, elle a de qui tenir. Et tu sais un bébé sa pleure beaucoup."** essayait ma soeur de nous rassurer .

**"-Elijah, elle est un mystère, elle ne devrait même pas exister, tu crois qu'elle va bien!" **s'inquiéta Hayley

**"-Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour m'en assurer!" **partis-je à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant m'aider.

Je revenais après alors qu'on m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à ce qu'elle pleure mais pour nous rassurer, il viendrait la voir. Je revenais trouvant ma soeur à la porte qui m'avouait qu'elle en avait mal à la tête d'entendre les cris de la petite. je lui expliquais mon entretien avec les médecins quand après quelques minutes, on se regardait dans les yeux en entendant que les cris avaient cessé.

Nous ouvrions la porte trouvant Hayley endormie et mon frère devant la fenêtre en tenant la petite dans ses bras alors que tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

**"-Nik, c'est Andréa!" **lui dis-je en avançant vers lui avec douceur afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises le voyant plus que chambranlant.

Il leva ses yeux sur nous avec un visage froid et inexpressif.

**"- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser me prendre ma fille, c'est la mienne!" **dit-il avec énervement alors que la petite en avait sursauté.

**"-Niklaus, j'ai jamais voulu te la prendre !"**

**"- j'ai vu comment tu la regardes!" **m'avouait-il

**"-Tu es encore ivre! rien ne change" **raillais-je

**"-Non, je suis plus que sobre. C'est moi son père et tu ne l'auras jamais!" **lança-t-il volant la petite en flashant hors de notre vue alors que je criais un_** NON**_."

Ne voyant pas Hayley bougée, j'accourais vers elle en me rendant compte que son coeur ne battait plus. Elle était morte, sans plus aucun souffle de vie.

**"-Je vais te tuer KLAUS!"** hurlais-je alors qu'une colère m'envahissait comme jamais.

_**Fin de flash Back**_

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

**"-Et es-tu sûre qu'il l'a tué?" **lui demanda Stefan

**"-Les médecins eux disent que c'est à cause de l'accouchement !"**

**"-Alors pourquoi dis-tu que c'est Klaus ?" **lui demanda mon ami

**"-Car c'est facile d'hypnotiser les médecins, et c'est du grand klaus!"**

**"-Vous ne l'avez plus jamais revu après!" **lui demandais-je

**"-Si, une fois. Elijah le cherche depuis la naissance d'Andréa. Il a changé et est toujours en colère d'avoir volé la petite et tué celle qu'il aimait!"**

**"-Alors premièrement, il ne l'a pas volée, c'est sa fille !" **dis-je avec agacement **" vous dites qu'il est paranoïaque, mais je comprends pourquoi!" **raillais-je assez froidement.

**"-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, quand vous l'avez vu?"**

**"-Il nous a demandé d'arrêter de le chercher, que nous n'étions plus rien pour lui. Il a brisé son téléphone sur le sol devant nous et on ne l'a jamais revu malgré qu'on la cherché partout!"**

**"-Je suppose que Klaus est plutôt doué dans la cavale!" **dit Stefan

**"-Oui, on peut dire ça, il a fui Mikael une bonne partie de sa vie, donc effectivement la cavale, il est très doué!"**

**"-Et la petite?" **demandais-je

**"-Il ne l'avait pas. je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait... c'est une ordure!"**

**"-C'est pas une ordure et tu crois qu'il lui à fait du mal?"**

**"-Il a déja du mal à s'occuper de lui, comment veux-tu qu'il s'occupe d'un bébé, alors que lui-même n'avait plus toute sa tête à picoler sans arrêt? c'est pas le Klaus que tu as connu, quand je t'ai dit que c'était une épave, je ne rigolais pas"**

Un bruit d'une porte qui se flanque résonna nous faisant sursauter alors que Rebekah avait un visage qui se remplissait de craintes. Des hurlements mélangés à la douleur et la panique résonnaient. Stefan et moi nous levions du canapé afin d'apercevoir ce qui se passait . Nous nous penchions doucement alors que le corps d'un homme vola à travers la pièce nous redressant sous le choc alors que le corps d'un vampire percuta le mur d'en face.

Simultanément, nous relevions le regard vers l'entrée du salon où Elijah nous regardait appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte.

J'étais choqué et je laissais courir mes yeux sur lui. Il avait les cheveux ébourifés, un regard des plus noir et sombre. Il avait échangé son look chic pour un look à la Klaus mais en beaucoup plus sombre et nous regardait avec froideur.

**"-Elijah!" **le regarda Stefan

**"-Je vois pourquoi elle me disait le bad boy brun à la veste cuir!" **dis-je dans le choc

**"-Alors soeurette, tu aurais pu me dire que tu attendais de la visite!" **lançait-il

* * *

**Je suis très satisfaite de ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous le serez autant que moi. J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette trame. Alors maintenant que vous l'avez, qu'en pensez-vous? cela vous plaît. J'ai bien sûre d'autres surprises dans ma manche que vous découvrirez par la suite ainsi que d'autres flahs back. Merci de me faire part de votre ressenti et de savoir si vous avez été touché par la détresse de Klaus. Nouvelle personnalité d'Elijah, c'était tentant, je vais bien m'amuser!**

**Biz Klausetcaroline.**


	4. Chapter 3- Une rencontre intrigante

_**Coucou vous, beaucoup d'entre vous ont été choqué par Elijah et bien préparez vous alors pour ce chapitre. Je vous avais prévenu que certains allaient avoir un comportement différent. Nombreux sont ceux qui trouve l'idée intéressante alors ravie, vous allez pas être au bout de vos peines...**_

_**Dadasansan:**__** oui je pense que pas beaucoup d'auteurs ont écrient ce genre de fic alors c'est vraiment un challenge et un jeu pour moi. bonne lecture.**_

_**Psalade**__**: merci c'est très gentil, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.**_

_**EthanSky: **__**très intéressante review, je te laisse découvrir tout ça au fil des chapitres et merci a toi pour ta review.**_

_**Mel023:**__**coucou alors je pense que le chapitre, t'a retourné dans le sens que tu as été plus que frustrée et prise par l'émotion du fait qu'il t'a touché bien plus que tu ne le pense et c'est l'effet que je voulais. **_

_**4everKlaroline: **__**mdr, no panic tu comprendras par la suite. voilà la suite et merci.**_

_**La plume du temps:**__**je suis contente que tu aies été attristé c'est ce que je voulais, le chapitre était porté sur la détresse de Klaus. voilà la suite.**_

_**LeaMichaelson: **__**contente d'un Elijah en bad boy, hum tu vas pas être déçu.**_

_**Lilihammer56: **__**très intéressant, ta tête fume! et tu as raison c'est le monde à l'envers c'est tout à fait ça. Plus qu'à voir si tu as raison concernant les retrouvailles du Klaroline.**_

_**Elo69**__**: merci ma belle, je suis contente que la tournure de la fic te plaise espérant que cela continue et oui tu as vraiment raison: Klaus, lui aussi, a vraiment changé. c'est bien de l'avoir compris et oui le titre n'est pas là pour rien donc tout ne va pas être aussi simple.**_

_**MelleKlaroline: **__**tu as été bien surprise et je pense que cela va continuer alors bonne lecture.**_

_**Odessa: **__**tu sais quoi, je pense être la seule à avoir des idées aussi tordu pour passer Elijah en méchant et écrire une fic où c'est caroline qui rame enfin c'est moi lol! ravie que tu apprécies la trame.**_

_**Klaroline68: **__**contente que tu apprécie la trame et que tu as été à la suite.**_

_**nightmare2054**__**: merci j'ai le smile, c'est très gentil. c'est sûre qu'Elijah à bien changé et tu vas avoir un bon aperçu dans le chapitre. biz**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous **_

* * *

******Gagner son cœur**

**" _Aime-moi ou_**

_**Déteste moi**_

_**...**_

_**Les deux sont en ma faveur**_

_**...**_

_**Si tu m'aimes,**_

_**je serai toujours dans ton coeur.**_

_**...**_

_**Si tu me détestes,**_

_**je serais toujours dans ta tête."**_

**Chapitre 3: Une rencontre intrigante**

**PoV Caroline**

L'originel nous regardait avec un air plus que machiavélique. Stefan et moi en avions même perdu nos mots. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Elijah d'autrefois, si noble , si classe. Il était devenu, une ombre qui dégage de la crainte à provoquer des frissons naissant de la pointe de nos orteils. Autrefois, l'ainé des Originel dégageait cette puissance intérieure mais aussi la droiture. C'était l'originel avec qui on pouvait espérer pouvoir négocier et passer un accord et là j'avais qu'une envie c'est de me sauver en courant. Le vampire à terre commençait à ramper pour s'enfuir mais un seul regard de l'originel lui en dissuada. Et je devais l'admettre, même à moi, il me faisait peur et rien qu'à voir mon ami, il paressait être aussi inquiet. Elijah s'avança vers nous en se servant un verre comme si de rien n'était.

**"-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai un petit entretien avec mon cher ami qui est là" **nous montra-t-il le vampire.

**"-Elijah, tué tous les vampires de cette ville, ne sert à rien."**

**"-Bien sûr que si ma chère soeur, puisque je le soupçonne d'être sa taupe!"**

**"-Tu deviens, aussi paranoïaque que lui !"**

**"-On est paranoïaque quand on a peur et ce n'est pas mon cas!." **corrigeait-il

L'originel nous expliqua qu'il y a environ 6 mois, il avait découvert où Klaus se cachait et qu'en arrivant là-bas, l'endroit était déja vide. Ce qui expliquait qu'on l'avait prévenu de son arrivée.

**"- Allez, donne-moi ça!" **arrachait-il le téléphone du vampire.

Il parcourut pendant de nombreuses minutes, le répertoire en l'épluchant. Nous sortions de nos pensées quand il se mit à rire nerveusement.

**"-Qui est KM?" **

"Klaus Mikaelson" pensais-je

**"-Eh bien on va appeler KM, qu'en penses-tu?" **le regardait-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

N'obtenant pas suite à l'appel, il attrapa le vampire en le laissant glisser au sol.

Un silence avait envahi la pièce alors qu'on entendait Elijah descendre en direction d'une cave en trainant l'homme qui criait. Le vampire allait lui, passer un très mauvais moment et les cris qui s'en échappaient par la suite renforçaient cette idée.

**"-Il a éteint ses émotions?" **lui demanda Stefan

**"-Non, c'est ça le pire, j'aurais préféré car il se ficherait de tout mais là, il s'est juste focalisé sur la haine."**

**"-Ton frère est devenu un grand malade!"** avouais-je à Rebekah

**"-Il a tout perdu Caroline!...Et je ne sais même pas de quoi il est capable, je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais soit de son côté ou celui de Klaus!"**

**"-Et tu as préféré le choisir !"**

**"-Nik a déjà eu de nombreuses chances et je n'ai gagné qu'à me faire dagué dès que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Et il ne vaut pas mieux, il s'est sauvé comme un voleur en tuant Hayley et en emmenant la petite alors qu'il était incapable de s'en occuper!"**

Je soufflais un coup, portant mes mains dans ma chevelure dorée en m'accrochant à mes cheveux alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me les arracher.

**"-Je vous proposerais bien de rester ici, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit..."**

**"-Non, c'est gentil, on va aller à l'hôtel!**" s'exprima Stefan toujours sous le choc.

Un bruit d'un vibrement se fit entendre. Nous nous regardions en fronçant les sourcils alors que nous finissions par regarder la table basse où le portable vibrait sur le bois.

**"-C'est KM !"** nous regardâmes Rebekah en avalant sa salive.

**"-Réponds!" **la pressais-je

Devant l'inactivité de la blonde originelle qui cessait de regarder l'appel sans se bouger. Je l'attrapais pour répondre moi-même quand Elijah arriva.

Je planquais le téléphone derrière mon dos tout en essayant d'appuyer sur la moindre petite touche afin de faire cesser le bruit du vibrement.

**"-Soit gentille Caroline, donne-moi le portable" **me demanda-t-il avec tranquillité en me tendant sa main.

Devant mon manque de coopération, il flasha sur moi me forçant à l'ouvrir alors que devant sa force, j'échouais lamentablement. Il s'installa sur le canapé en nous menaçant:

**"-Le premier qui parle sans mon autorisation, je lui arrache la langue."**

Il posa le téléphone sur la table tout en acceptant l'appel où le minuteur des secondes défilait à l'écran signe que quelqu'un était bien au bout du fil.

Elijah ne parlait pas non plus, tout en souriant en regardant les secondes défilées et le silence total émanant du portable jusqu'à ce qu'il brise lui-même ce silence:

**"-Bonjour, mon frère**!"

Le silence régna toujours à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**"-Tu sais, je viens de trouver l'une de tes taupes et je vais voir jusqu'où est ton emprise sur lui!"**

Devant le manque totale de réponse. Nous sentions l'originel perdre patience alors qu'il faisait sautiller ses jambes dans la nervosité.

**"-Tu es encore trop ivre pour réussir à faire une phrase correcte?" **attaqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire se fit entendre de l'appareil.

Je m'apprêtais à parler afin de dire que j'étais là mais une main se plaqua sur ma bouche me laissant muette alors que je faisais les gros yeux à Stefan afin qu'il la retire.

**"-Parle...espèce de bâtard!"**

La main de Stefan quitta mes lèvres, nous étions choqué par l'originel. Je n'arrivais même plus à sortir le moindre mot. Comment pouvait-on appeler son frère de la sorte?

**"-Je vais te trouver et quand ce sera fait, je vais t'arracher ce qui te restes de coeur et prendre un véritable plaisir à le faire!" **rageait-Elijah**.**

La communication cessa aussitôt voyant le compteur s'arrêter et revenir à son écran d'origine. L'originel, encore plus furieux attrapa la table basse la faisant se briser sur le mur alors qu'on était tous tombés dans le canapé dans la crainte de la fureur de l'originel.

Il recommença à rappeler le numéro sans succès. Le numéro n'était déja plus attribué.

**"-Vous n'allez pas tuer Klaus!" **lâchais-je mes mots sortant bien plus vite.

C'est dans ses moments où on dit qu'il faut tourner sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

**"-C'est votre petit frère!" **dis-je en essayant de me rattraper alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

Il flasha d'un coup me clouant au mur, me soulevant du sol en m'étranglant alors que je suffoquais en tentant désespérément de lui retirer sa main. Stefan essayait de le calmer mais il n' y avait rien à faire, il ne lâchait pas prise.

**"-Tu crois qu'il se montrerait si je lui adressais son béguin en petit morceau dans un paquet cadeau?... j'y ajouterais même un joli noeud."** demanda-t-il à sa soeur avec une voix plutôt calme.

Il me regarda avec attention avant de me dire alors que je suffoquais :

**"- il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi!" **me lâchait-il alors que je tombais au sol tout en me massant la gorge alors que je ne savais pas si c'était elle ou mon coeur qui avait le plus mal entendant les paroles blessantes de l'ainé des Mikaelson.

Elijah finit par quitter la pièce afin de poursuivre sa torture . Les cris de souffrance continuaient de résonner dans tout le manoir me donnant la chair de poule.

Nous laissions Rebekah alors que Stefan me conseilla de sortir.

Nous nous dirigions vers un hôtel et en arrivant dans la chambre, je m'installais sur le lit en me penchant en avant laissant tomber la tête dans mes mains tout en soufflant de frustration.

**"-Hey!" **arriva Stefan en me massant les épaules **" ça va aller?"**

**"-Tu sais le plus terrible c'est à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour lui!"**

**"-Tu n'y pouvais rien, si tu avais su, tu l'aurais aidé!"**

**"-J'ai pas été digne de lui car d'une certaine façon, j'avais accepté d'être son amie malgré que pour lui c'était qu'une étape pour..."**

**"-Gagner ton coeur!"** me coupait-il

Je fis un petit sourire alors que je reprenais:

**"-J' aurais dû essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait et à la place je lui en ai mis plein la tête, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça!...Tu imagines à quel point cela a dû être dur de t'aider à enlever ta souffrance alors que lui personne ne pouvait lui enlever la sienne!"**

**"-Ouais, j'y ai pensé aussi!"**

Nous nous étions couchés alors que je fixais le plafond. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et commençais à murmurer à mon ami:

**"-Tu crois qu'il va parler...le vampire?"**

**"-il doit le drainer pour faire évacuer la verveine de son corps, donc j'en ai bien peur!"**

**"-Il faut combien de temps pour qu'un vampire soit drainé?"**

**"-J'en sais rien Care, quelques heures! "**

Sur ses derniers mots, je refixais mon plafond pensant à tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Je réalisais que j'aurais su bien avant la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec la louve et le fait qu'il ait un enfant m'aurait énervé et je l'aurais une fois plus détesté. Rien de nouveau, notre relation était autant dans la haine que l'amour mais là après tout ce que j'avais appris, j'étais plus que malheureuse étant autant touché par la détresse de mon originel et l'envie de le retrouver était encore plus intense. La seule chose qui m'effrayait était de savoir dans quel état j'allais le retrouver mais aussi de savoir ce qu'il était vraiment advenu de la petite Andréa.

Mais avant tout, qu'Elijah ne le retrouve pas et encore moins avant moi. Je soufflais un coup, je devais absolument gagner du terrain mais je n'ignorais pas qu'il avait une avance considérable en ayant trouvé une personne qui avait des contacts avec Klaus.

Je me levais jusqu'à Stefan qui avait fini par s'en dormir. J'enfilais une tenue confortable afin de prendre l'air ne trouvant pas le sommeil. J'arrivais près d'une église où un prêtre était sur les marches de l'entrée en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il me regarda avant de rentrer à l'intérieur en fermant la porte . Apparemment, je n'étais pas la bienvenue et lui était bien trop occupé à rester dans son intimité. Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en continuant ma route. Je me plaquais contre le mur en penchant la tête afin d'observer Elijah semer la terreur chez les vampires alors qu'il les menaçait étant autant obsédé à trouver son frère.

Je me replaquais afin de n'être pas vu quand ce ne fut qu'un bond dans ma tête et je flashais sur-le-champ.

J'arrivais au manoir des Mikaelsons, m'introduisant sans faire le moindre bruit en descendant les marches en direction de la cave. Je trouvais le vampire attaché avec des chaînes, le torse martelé et des flaques de son sang à ses pieds.

Je m'avançais vers lui, lui faisant relever la tête.

**"- S'il vous plaît, où est-il ?" **demandais-je avec tant d'espoir.

Le vampire me regarda sans me donner de réponse.

**"-Elijah va vous contraindre et vous savez ce qui va se passer ensuite!"**

**"-Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer de le dire à vous!"**

**"-Si vous me dites où est Klaus, je vous libère et vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous enfuir. Une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé, je négocierais avec lui votre liberté!"**

**"-Comment savoir si vous tiendrez votre promesse?"**

**"-C'est moi ou Elijah vous n' avez pas d'autres choix qui se présentent à vous!"**

**"-L'hybride originel, n'écoute que lui et je doute qu'une petite blonde puisse arriver à négocier avec lui!"**

**"-vous connaissez rien du pouvoir qu'a la petite blonde sur lui!" **lui répondis-je

**"-Vous promettrez de me libérer !"**

**"-Je vous le promets, Klaus ne vous touchera pas, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que sa famille ne le trouve pas et comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas Rebekah ni Elijah!" **lui souriais-je pour le rassurer.

**"-il est... à Paris, il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait un pied-à-terre là-bas!"**

**"-Vous connaissez l'adresse?"**

**"-Non ça il ne me la pas dit, pour éviter que je parle au cas où... ironie du sort non? puisque c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment!"**

**"-Vous me détachez maintenant!" **me demanda-t-il alors que je relevais les yeux vers lui.

* * *

**POV STEFAN**

**"-Caroline!" **l'appelais-je

Je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain et me concentrais afin d'entendre le moindre petit bruit s'échappant de celle-ci mais tout était étrangement calme.

**"- Je vais la tuer!" **m'énervais-je

Je flashais à toute vitesse vers le manoir des Mikaelsons sachant très bien qu'elle était là-bas. Après toutes les questions qu'elle m'avait posé une bonne partie de la nuit, je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour rien.

J'arpentais le couloir en descendant les marches en direction de la cave. Une fois en bas des escaliers, une autre porte se trouvait en face de moi. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur mon amie qui avait un visage angoissé et nerveux en me voyant.

**"-Tu es folle!" **murmurais-je d'un ton autoritaire **"qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"**

**"- Il faut qu'on s'en aille!" **m'attrapait-elle la main pour me faire sortir.

Je m'arrêtais la voyant tout faire pour m'éloigner de cette porte alors qu'elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Caroline me tirait sur le bras de toutes ses forces alors que je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**"-Stefan, ne passe pas la porte!" **me dit-elle.

**"-Stefan, s'il te plaît!" **dit-elle avec une voix tremblante

Je m'avançais vers la porte alors que mon amie baissait la tête. J'ouvrais la porte et écarquillais les yeux .

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" **dis-je sous le choc.

* * *

_**Flash back de quelques minutes**_

**POV CAROLINE**

**"-Vous me détachez maintenant!" **me demanda-t-il alors que je relevais les yeux vers lui.

Je le regardais en m'avançant vers lui.

**"-Je suis vraiment désolé!" **lui dis-je avec une larme qui roulait sur ma joue .

**"-Vous m'aviez donné votre parole!" **s'énervait-il

**"-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous parliez à Elijah ou qu'il vous retrouve!"**

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux. Je lui plantais un pieu en plein coeur alors que je cessais de pleurer comme une madeleine devant ça. Je me sentais triste mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'Elijah sache où Klaus se trouvait.

J'essayais de faire cesser mes larmes en commençant à les essuyer de mes mains alors que je regardais le vampire pâlir au gris.

_**Fin du flash back**_

* * *

**"-Je suis désolé!" **me remettais-je à pleurer

**"-Quand il va le voir mort, il va nous poursuivre Caroline, tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer!... Il va nous tuer!"**

**"-Je pouvais pas le laisser dire où était Klaus!"**

**"-Tu sais où il est?" **écarquillait-il les yeux.

Je lui fis un petit oui de la tête alors qu'il me regardait avec attention en secouant la tête.

* * *

**POV ELIJAH**

Je rentrais au manoir en flanquant la porte tout en me dirigeant vers mon vampire afin de le contraindre ayant désormais perdu suffisamment de sang pour évacuer la verveine de son organisme. Poussant la porte je vis avec horreur ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce.

Je frappais les murs de colère alors que j'en faisais trembler la maison ignorant ma soeur qui criait en pleurs me disant d'arrêter et à quel point je lui faisais peur. Je posais ma tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux quand je les ouvris avec vivacité reconnaissant ce parfum.

Les veines noires autour de mes yeux commençaient à se dessiner tout en hurlant le nom de Caroline avec rage.

**"-Elle va payer de sa vie, ce qu'elle vient de faire!" **Dis-je avec fermeté.

Je montais deux à deux les marches en trainant le corps sans vie de mon prisonnier alors que je me faisais attraper par ma soeur qui pleurait de me voir dans cet état.

**"-Je t'en prie Elijah, arrête! **pleurait-elle **" j'en ai assez...je n'en peux plus... regarde ce qui est de notre famille! on n'est plus rien...je ne reconnais même plus mon frère...ce frère gentil et aimant! On se détruit nous-même...il faut arrêter ceci!"**

**"-J'arrêterais quand je lui aurais arraché le coeur et broyé en petit morceau et tué sa petite amie au passage."**

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée à la volée quand je trouvais le prêtre Kieran sur la porte avec son groupe d'humains en me menaçant d'arrêter mes façons d'agir dans cette ville.

**"- Qu'avez-vous fait ?" **regarda le prêtre en regardant le corps du vampire à mes pieds. " **Vous l'avez tué, une fois que vous aviez réussi à lui soutirer vos informations. c'est ça?"**

**"- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps mais je vous donne ma parole que la demoiselle en question va payer pour son acte!"**

**"-On n'a réussi à ne plus avoir votre frère sur le dos alors on va pas recommencer avec vous qui est aussi taré que lui!" **me menaça l'un des hommes. **" Si vous osez toucher aux humains, on trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser de vous, originel ou pas!"**

Je flashais à toute vitesse alors que le corps de l'homme tomba au sol alors que je déposais la langue de celui-ci dans la main du prêtre Kieran qui regarda en écarquillant les yeux .

**"- Je vais mettre cette ville à feu et à sang, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Klaus et ne vous mêler pas des affaires de famille des originels où c'est la vôtre qui sera arraché et me servira de porte-clef!" **lui dis-je avec un air plus que menaçant.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Nous avions pris la voiture de Stefan et nous roulions depuis déjà un bon petit moment. Je ne cessais de regarder Stefan conduire qui ne m'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce que j'avais fait.

**"-écoutes Stefan, je sais que je t'ai déçu!"**

**"- ce n'est pas que tu m'as déçu, Care...c'est juste que tu l'as tué alors qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir mais je serais très mal placé pour te faire des reproches. **

Nous arrivions dans une sorte de garage afin qu'il laisse sa voiture, ici, en sécurité.

**"- Si tu te bats parce que tu es sûre que c'est lui et pas un autre, cela me convient car tu ne regrettas rien. "**

**"-Tu viens toujours, avec moi ?"**

**"-Oui, je t'ai fait une promesse, quand on l'aura retrouvé, je vous laisserais passer du bon temps ensemble!" **me dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

**"-J'ai hâte...!" **sautillais-je en montant dans l'avion où je m'installais avec des étoiles plein les yeux malgré qu'on allait être traqué par l'ainé des Mikaelson, rien ne pouvait enlever le bonheur d'aller à Paris pour le retrouver.

**"-Tu sais j'ai peur aussi! Klaus se montrait toujours si fort que ça me fais peur si je le trouve dans l'état que Rebekah m'a parlé."**

**"-Tu dois te préparer au pire, tu sais...mais on l'aidera...quoi qu'il arrive! et avec toi à ses côtés, j'en ai aucun doute!"**

Je restais à regarder le paysage avec insistance. Stefan avait essayé de me faire comprendre que tout n'allait peut-être pas se passer comme je le voulais. Je devais pour lui m'attendre à ne pas le trouver. Que je devais aussi prendre en considération que l'enfant n'avait peut-être aussi pas survécu ou pire. Après tout, Klaus ne l'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa soeur et son frère.

C'est vrai combien de chance de survie avait un enfant qui avait déja voulu être tué, bien avant sa naissance et dans un monde tel que le nôtre ? D'après ce que l'originelle avait annoncé, les sorcières avaient essayé de la tuée dans le ventre de la louve ayant peur que son pouvoir soit bien trop grand. J'imagine que Klaus aurait tout fait pour la protéger mais était-il vraiment en état de le faire et d'y arriver? Même si je m'accrochais à lui faire confiance je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer s'occuper d'un bébé, d'un nourrisson et cela même avec toute la meilleure volonté.

Je n'en voulais pas à mon ami, ce serait égoïste de le faire alors que les questions traversaient mon esprit et qu'il cherchait à me protéger. J'avais peur . Peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Stefan me tendit une petite enveloppe en me faisant signe de la prendre.

**"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **dis-je intriguée

**"-Regarde, c'est pour toi!"**

Je l'ouvris avec insistance comme une enfant impatiente de découvrir l'un de ses cadeaux.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Une photo assez ancienne mais sur laquelle on reconnaissait parfaitement Stefan et Klaus.

**"-Elle date des années 20, quand lui est moi, on s'est connu!"**

**"-Vous paraissiez si proches!"**

**"-On était comme des frères. Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que je l'avais apprécié seulement parce qu'à cette époque, j'étais le boucher mais on rigolait bien sans pour autant faire de massacre! J'ai pensé que cette photo pourrait t'aider à le trouver!"**

Je glissais mes doigts sur le visage de Klaus tout en souriant.

**"-merci, tu es un véritable ami!" **me retournais-je sur Stefan.

Trois semaines s'étaient désormais écoulées et cela sans la moindre trace ni piste. J'avais beau tourner, montrer la photo à toutes personnes qui croisaient ma route, personne ne l'avait vu.

Cela faisait trois semaines où jour et nuit je le cherchais que j'en étais même épuisée.

J'étais en train de me demander, si l'appel d'Elijah lui avait pas fait quitter la ville sachant que sa taupe avait été capturé. C'est sous ce sentiment de lassitude que je me laissais tomber contre une voiture en plein milieu d'un parking.

**"-Pas très distingué pour une dame!" **se moqua Stefan

**"-Je m'en fiche, je suis fatigué et fatigué et fatigué!"** tapais-je le dos de ma tête sur la carrosserie de la voiture qui me maintenait assise .

**"-Son propriétaire va pas être content!"**

Je me retournais pour voir la voiture qui était déjà dans un état délabré. Je me retournais vers Stefan et nous explosions de rire pensant à la même chose.

**"-C'est pas comme cette belle voiture en face qui est d'un noir éclatant et... un beau 4x4, très beau d'ailleurs"** fronçais-je les sourcils en me levant en direction de la voiture.

Je tournais autour en levant les yeux vers Stefan:

**"-Il y a un siège auto dedans!"**

**"- Caroline!"**

**"-Il est noir et rose en plus!"**

**"-Tu deviens paranoïaque!"**

**"-C'est quoi qui est accroché au rétroviseur?"**

**"-Un collier!"** fronçait-il les sourcils alors qu'il était penché à regarder à travers les vitres teintées d'un noir profond**." qui ressemble à celui que..."**

**"-Qu'il portait...!" **finis-je tout en sautillant.

**"-Je croyais que tu étais naz!"**

**"- Eh bien je viens prendre un coup de fouet en moins de deux, l'amour sans doute!"**

**"-Surement!" **lâcha Stefan en continuant de regarder l'intérieur du véhicule.

Quant à moi, je regardais partout essayant de regarder tout ce qu'il y avait autour où l'originel pouvait être.

**"-Attends Caroline, je crois pas que Klaus met un rouge à lèvres **_**"**__**Fleur de Rose".**_

**"-Quoi!" **m'exclamais-je agacée

**"-Du moins... j'en ai pas le souvenir!" **se moquait Stefan

**"-Ce n'est pas drôle!"**

**"-Tu es plus que paranoïaque, cette voiture appartient à une femme !"**

**"-Merci j'avais remarqué!" **croisais-je les mains sur ma poitrine en guise de fermeture tout en continuant de marcher.

**"-Ne fais pas la tête, on finira bien par le trouver...enfin en espérant que c'est pas Elijah qui nous trouve avant!"**

**"-J'ai juste pensé qu'après trois semaines de recherche et que pour une fois dans ma vie j'aurais pu avoir de la chance!" **m'asseyais-je sur un banc.

Stefan me prit la photo et alla demander aux passants si le visage de l'originel leur disait quelque chose.

Je soupirais voyant les non sur leurs visages. Rien que le fait de voir leur petit signe de tête me décourageait. Je laissais tomber ma tête dans mes mains alors que sous la fatigue, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

**"-Bonjour!" **me dit une toute petite voix.

Je me redressais voyant une jolie petite fille avec du sable plein ses cheveux se dandinant de gauche à droite . Je regardais derrière moi où un parc d'aire de jeux était juste derrière où les enfants s'amusaient et où les mamans étaient assises en train de regarder leur bout de chou s'amuser.

**"-Bonjour, ma chérie!" **la regardais-je en essuyant mes larmes du revers de mes mains.

**"-Pourquoi tu pleures?" **s'intalla-t-elle à côté de moi tout en laissant secouant ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière.

**"-Oh et bien, tu sais tu es un petit peu trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est des histoires de grands ma puce!" **lui souriais-je en regardant ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

**"-L'âge ne définit pas notre maturité tout comme les rumeurs ne définissent pas qui nous sommes vraiment!"**

Je restais choqué devant cette petite fille qui était plus que troublante.

**"-Ouah!" **dis-je totalement estomaqué et me sentais ridicule devant cette toute petite fille.

**"-J'ai l'air de quoi moi à côté de toi!"**

La petite se mit à rire. Elle était si adorable et pleine de vie qu'elle était d'ailleurs très attachante.

"-**Qui t'a appris ça?"**

**"-Pourquoi pleurais-tu?**

"-**Très bien au point où j'en suis. Je dirais que j'ai fait de mauvais choix, laissant partir une personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup et que je le regrette, se sera sans doute l'un de mes plus grands regret, le plus grand!"**

**"-Tu l'aimes, ce garçon?"** me demanda-t-elle avec malice alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient comme si elle regardait un conte de fée.

**"-Oui, je crois que oui! mais malheureusement le destin fait tout pour que je ne le retrouve pas!"** lui dis-je alors que je me noyais dans ses yeux.

Je me sentais étrange limite mal à l'aise alors que cette sensation ne m'était pas inconnue.

**"-Et lui, il amoureux de toi?"**

**"-Il l'était alors j'espère qu'il l'est toujours!"**

**"-Je pense que tu le retrouveras car si vous vous aimez... vous vous retrouverez!"**

La petite se leva tout en sautant du banc afin de réussir à descendre. Finalement je me surpris même de regretter qu'elle s'en aille. Elle était d'une telle fraicheur et malgré son si jeune âge, elle paressait tout comprendre.

**"-ferme tes yeux!" **me demanda-t-elle

Je lui fis un regard surpris mais m'exécutai tout de même.

**"-Tu peux les ouvrir!"**

Je regardais sa main où elle me tendait un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

**"-ça porte chance!" **m'indiqua-t-elle

**"-Merci!" **Lâchais-je avec sincérité.

**"- Louna, tu viens ma chérie!" **se fit-elle appeler.

**"-J'arrive!" **lui répondit-elle **" Aurevoir...heu !"**

**"-Caroline!"**

**"-Et bien aurevoir Caroline, je dois rentrer chez moi!"**

Quand elle se retourna je vis la marque d'un minuscule triangle sur son omoplate la même marque que Klaus avait lui aussi au même endroit mais en bien plus grand.

J'arrêtais l'enfant en l'attrapant par le bras ce qui la surpris sur le coup.

**"-Attends, tu es la fille de Klaus!" **écarquillais-je les yeux.

**"- De qui?" **me demanda-t-elle alors que son visage ne paressait pas vraiment savoir de qui je parlais.

**"-Enlevé votre main immédiatement !" **arriva une femme, surement sa maman qui avait l'air d'être plus que furieuse.

**"-Elle n' est pas méchante, elle cherche juste son amour!" **La rassura l'enfant

**"-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal!" **levais-je mes mains **" je me suis juste trompé, j'ai cru...pardonnez-moi!"** lui dis-je " **c'est une merveilleuse petite fille, vous êtes très chanceuse! ...quelque chose ne va pas?" **lui demandais-je alors que je la voyais me fixer étrangement.

**"-On s'est déjà vu quelque part?" **me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"-**Non, je vois pas... vous êtes d'ici ?" **lui demandais-je afin d'identifier une éventuelle rencontre auparavant.

**"- Allez viens ma chérie !" **prit-elle la main de la fillette.

Stefan me rejoignit aussitôt m'informant qu'on était toujours au même point.

**"-J'ai cru pendant une minute...! **commençais-je

**"-Tu as vu je t'avais dit que c'était la voiture d'une femme!"** me montrait-il la femme et la petite Louna montée dans le beau 4x4.

**"-Ouais!" **dis-je toute en regardant la fillette s'installer dans la voiture alors qu'elle me faisait un aurevoir de la main.

Je revoyais le dos de Klaus et l'image de son triangle en flash dans ma tête que cela m'en troublait en ayant vu la même marque sur cette petite fille.

* * *

**"-Camille, est-ce que Papa sera à la maison ce soir?"**

**"- Oui Louna!" **lui répondit-elle

**"-Chouette alors!"**

* * *

_**Merci à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser la marque de votre passage ;)**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... KlausetCaroline.**_


End file.
